


Just The Flu

by ColonelBarrage (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, He cares on the low, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, fight me I like secret kind pap, sans knows this, underfell pap is a tsundere to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ColonelBarrage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus did NOT care about his brothers sickness, not by a long shot... Or so he told himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. short beginnings

Sans had been sick all week, he could barely get around let alone keep down anything he ate. He didn't make any come back attempts when Papyrus insulted him nor did he bother to make up any excuses and it worried Papyrus more than it should have.

"I don't care it's just the flu, it'll be over and things will be fine! I'm sure of it!" Papyrus grumbled pacing outside Sans bedroom door hands wringing nervously behind his back. He paused in his steps listening to the scratchy cough behind the door fighting the urge to barge in and just hug the skeleton that lay in his bed. Alas he lost the fight and nudged the door open slightly to check in on Sans and how he was doing. 

" Bro?" came the soft voice from the bed. Papyrus hissed softly as his soul seized up, a pang of sadness tearing straight through him. He shut the door and stood there with his hand on the knob, that broken voice echoing through his mind. He didn't care...right?

He huffed to himself and stomped away. He didn't give a damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's okay to cry boss.  
> //well fuck, eveery chapter I write is short as fuck? I dunno why?//

The next day was just like the last, silence, except for the wheezing cough from Sans room and the clicking of Papyrus' boots in the hall.

"Sans! I'm going to make you some soup! I will return shortly to continue listening to your suffering!" Papyrus called to him through the door, listening to the muffled groan of confirmation before bolting down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stood there for a while hands clenched into shaky fists before striding over to the cabinet, tossing it open and grabbing a can of alphabet soup. 

"This is crazy, he really is just sick. It's not like he's going to die, he's going to be fine..just fine.." he stared at the soup in his hand his grip tightening on it before he put it on the counter with a little too much force, turned on his heels and booked it to Sans room taking the stairs two at a time.  
Swinging the door open wide and causing it to smash loudly against the wall with enough force to leave a dent, Papyrus rushes over to Sans unkempt bed, nearly tripping over a sneaker on his way. He sat near the bundled up skeleton and pulled him into a near bone-crushing hug.

"SANS! S-Sans don't die! I'll never forgive you nor will I forgive this sickness of yours!" Papyrus wailed, tears gathering in his sockets. "Don't...don't die.." he murmured, pressing his face against San's shoulder sobbing loudly into the sheets, biting firmly into them to muffle his crying, he didn't want San's to see or hear him cry. He was to great for that. 

To prideful 

Sans, jolted awake by Papyrus' actions, sat stone still and listened to his brother's soft sobs and to be seriously honest, he loved every single bit of it.

well not the bone crushing part but still. He slowly dragged his arms around his brother in a feather light hug and held him, slowly stroking a circular comforting pattern along the back of his battlebody.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losers. Losers in love.

Papyrus did move when he felt Sans fidgeting, he was ready for that, what he wasn't expecting was Sans to yank him down by his bandanna and kiss him and on the mouth no less. His face dusted a dark tint of red as Sans ran his tongue across his teeth and down to his jaw, dipping a little lower to brush across his neck. With a loud and very surprised screech he yanked his head back and glared down at the smaller skeleton.

"Sans! I thought you were sick!?"

"I am boss, but how can I stay sick when you were being so devastated?"

Sans smiled up at his brother lazily and tightened his hold on him just a smidgen. "As a matter of fact I felt better when I kissed you just then, and it stopped your crying so it was a win win situation right? " He squirmed a bit before managing to get his hand free of the blanket bundle and bringing it up to caress Papyrus' cheek. "How about another one? This time with more tongue?" 

Papyrus let out a growl before he threw the Sans bundle back onto the bed and began throwing a tantrum, stomping angrily around the room. "Sans! I bet you're barely sick! I bet you just wanted to lay there you whiny bag of bones! And for the long run I was NOT crying! The GREAT Papyrus does not cry over anything! I expect you to be moving on your own in the next few days or I'll kick you in the back! I should knock you out of bed right now!!"

With a sigh he marched over to the bed and crawled to where Sans lay, leaning down and clicking their mouths together, running his tongue along Sans fangs. He pulled away and adjusted his bandanna while avoiding eye contact with his brother. 

"You know Sans.. If you wanted a stupid kiss all you really had to do was ask me you punk..."

"I'll keep that in mind boss. Thank you."

Papyrus narrowed his eyes at Sans before moving to slide from the bed. Sans was faster. He worked his way from his cover bundled and grabbed Papyrus around the waist yanking him close and nuzzling against his neck and petting along his battlebody. "Stay with me just for now Pap, can't you just stay a little while?" 

He could've said no and hit him.  
He could've thrown him off and stormed out.  
He could've but he didn't.

With a sigh Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans and held him, fiddling with the fur on his hoodie. "Whatever, but don't tell anyone or I'll kick your ass straight into the core..."

"You got yourself a deal Boss. You can count on me."


End file.
